It is known that flash card and individual pages of a book do not allow content to be presented to a user based on accuracy and progress through a portion of text. Additionally, the use of audio feedback in memorization has typically required two persons, including one providing the audio input and another for analyzing the audio feedback.
Known systems and methods dealing with the memorization of content include: U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0275048 to Hussain; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2003/0028378 to August et al.; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2008/0254419 to Cohen; and “Remember Me Bible Verse Memory,” last accessed at http://www.amazon.com/Remember-Me-Bible-Verse-Memory/dp/B004JPXEK0. However, these systems and the methods of their use have been found unsatisfactory or otherwise undesirable for purposes of memorization.
There is a continuing need for a system and method in which content is presented audibly and visually and repeated by a user. Desirably, the system facilitates the memorization of content using audio input.